Gravity Falls Poems
by EmPro8
Summary: My collection of Gravity Falls poems. Has an equal amount of sad and happy. A perfect Yin and Yang between the two... Ah, who am I kidding? It's mostly sad. Enjoy guys.
1. There Is a Statue

**Did I mention that I did poetry?**

 **Well, I do.**

 **This is where I post all my Gravity Falls poetry, ranging from the crappy and good... but mostly crappy. But nonetheless, I hope you enjoy me meager attempts. I write on the whim, so there will be inconsistent updates. And perhaps no updates at all. But I've already written a few before, so it won't be inconsistent for the first few weeks. No guarantees after that. Ah well. Here it goes.**

There is a statue

Outside of town

Lost

Yet could always be found

By the sad and dreary

The wishers and the dreamers

With an outstretched palm and a

Single eye

It sits and watches

The world go by

The old and grey

Long deceased from today

Warn the young and gay

To stay away

But still they search for the lost statue

Just outside of town

Lost

But could always be found

The old refuse it

The young approve it

Though they never really know

Why it's there

Or when it came

They like it all the same

It sends shivers down their backs

It's true

But there's something about it

That could never be new

It waits in the forest

For the dreamers and gazers

None has ever touched it

But if you do

Never think of

What's on your mind

Stay far away

And far behind

Beware of the statue

With just one eye

The palm forever

Stretched toward the sky

Waiting for the one to come

The only one

That could free this demonic sun

He waits in the forest

For the young and gay

He waits in the forest

That maybe someday

He could be free once again too

And maybe that someone

Somewhere

Will be

You.

 **I don't own Gravity Falls, but I do own those poem, thank you very much.**


	2. Poem 2: Rules and Questions

**Hey guys, I'm back. I'm feeling so crappy today it's not even funny. My nose is messed up, my eyes are watery, my lips are all dry, and on top of that, I have hay fever. I'm completely miserable. So what better way to pass the time than on my computer? Here, I'll answer the things now.**

 **CrazyBlueOwl: Thank you! I really like reading poetry too.**

 **KkTheGreat101: *blushes* why thank you!**

 **Guest: I know that a guest typed a review, but my phone is across the room charging and that's the only place your review showed up in. And I feel so crappy right now I don't want to get it. I'll answer your review next time. (sorry for the inconvenience)**

 **Okay then. Just gonna' say right now that this isn't as good as the last one. It doesn't flow as well. But all my best ones are on my phone, and as you know from reading above, I don't want to get it. So enjoy this for now.**

Beware of the Statue

With just one eye

Keep away from the beast

That rules the sky

Respect the Pine Trees

Love a Shooting Star

Keep in mind of who you are

Never ask questions

Never shake a hand

Keep away from the forest

Don't ask why

You saw what?

Don't mind that

What are you wearing?

Take off that yellow

Why do you ask?

We're perfectly normal

What's that about a statue?

Just old myths, I say

What do you mean?

There's nothing _abnormal_

I told you the rules

It's just how it is:

Beware of the Statue

With just one eye

Keep away from the beast

That rules the sky

Respect the Pine Trees

Love a Shooting Star

Keep in mind of who you are

Never ask questions

Never shake a hand

Keep away from the forest

And stop asking why!

It's perfectly normal for a town to have ground rules

Isn't it?

…

Yes,

I thought so too.

 **Don't own Gravity Falls.**


	3. Poem 3: Wake Up

**I've decided I like posting poems. Hope you guys are okay with that. And if you're not, you better get used to it.**

 **So this poem is a little bit of a shake up from the last two. Both in style and in meaning. Hope you guys like it.**

We're one of a kind

My brother and I

We've always been together

Through the thick

And the thin

It's been a rough couple of months

But we got through it, didn't we?

Now if you'll just wake up

I'll apologize for what I've done

Now if you'll just stop pretending

I'll say sorry, okay?

You're really starting to scare me

But we'll always be together, alright?

So just please wake up

I don't want to play this game anymore

Please...

Wake up

I don't want things to change

 **I guess I also like posting sad things. Sorry guys.**

 **This started out as GF (Mabel's POV), but now I kinda' see it as OTGW (Greg's POV). But I don't have a OTGW Poem thing yet, so I placed it here. Idk. You guys can be the judge.**

 **Don't own Gravity Falls... or Over the Garden Wall, for that matter.**


	4. Poem 4: Little Sister

**'Ello! Have another one! But don't worry! This isn't as sad.**

I know you're not my little sister

And I'm not the older brother

I know you were born five minutes earlier

Making me all the younger

But when I look at you

And watch your naivety

When I see you

And your subtle-shown anxiety

I feel like I should protect you

Like any big brother would

I feel like I should watch over you

As any big brother should

I feel like I should help you

As well as any big brother could

But I am not the big brother

Nor am I the brave one

Or the strong one,

Or the fearsome one,

Or _any_ of the ones

I ought to be

But at least I'm the Good Brother

And that might just be enough

Maybe.

Just maybe.

 **It has always irked me a little bit that Mabel was the older one. I always imagined Dipper was older. I mean, just imagine all you could do with it! Fictions labeled 'Little Sister' and cute little fan arts of Dipper being the older brother. Sure, it's only five minutes, but it's the title that counts. So since I couldn't do the whole 'Big Brother' thing, I found a loophole, and made a poem out of it. This is one of my better ones. But be warned: future ones will be majorly sad.**

 **Don't own Gravity Falls, but I do own this poem. Please no copying.**


	5. Poems 5-6: Creature-Asleep

**Hey peeps! A few people followed my poem things, and I remembered I needed to update this. Wrote these a while ago. One of them is really short, so I paired it with another one. Here's the short one:**

A Pine Tree will Burn

And a Shooting Star may Fall

But only one Creature

Can Rule over All

 **Really random, I know. Just a super short thing I randomly came up with. Wasn't completely terrible, so I posted it. Okay, enough games. Here's the a REAL poem:**

Asleep, she is

Asleep

It doesn't matter that she won't answer my calls

It doesn't matter that she's not there when I falls

Asleep, she is

She's just asleep

Maybe after a good night's rest, she'll wake up

Maybe if I leave her alone, she'll open her eyes and help bring me back up

I'll leave her alone for now

I need to take care of someone now

But don't worry

I'll come back

And if I don't...

We'll wake back up together.

 **Heh heh. Told you my future poems will be really sad. I'm really proud of the last one. Thoughts on it would be appreciated. Or any reviews would be appreciated. Okay, I'll stop rambling now. Until next time, peeps!**

 **Do not own Gravity Falls. But I TOTALLY own these poems.**


End file.
